million_arthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tips To Faerie Hunting
Hi everyone... First of all I've got to admit that I have COMPLETELY no idea how to edit a wiki page, much less create one. To be honest, I've never felt the 'need' to create one... But I have plenty of experiences with forums, so I decided to create a wiki page in such a way at least for now... But I feel I really need to share these tips to proper Faerie Hunting. Too many players out there make these mistakes and I personally feel that for the good of everyone playing, these tips (and general rules) should be followed... Someone please do me a favor and edit/post this into the main wiki page as a 'How to Play' section or 'Freq. Asked Questions' or something... I think it would really help out... Do keep in mind that this FAQ is entirely of my own findings and oppinions. Some things MAY be wrong, but it is to the best of my ability to be true... With that said, if there are things that you've personally found 'wrong' about the game, please feel free to notify me and everyone else... Also, keep a look out for grammatical/spelling errors if you want to put it in the wiki I guess... ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ TIPS TO FAERIE HUNTING By now I would have assumed that YOU, the player, have ammassed enough cards and is currently or starting to hunt for Arousal Faeries. First thing to understand about these faeries is that they are at least 10x more difficult to defeat compared to normal Faeries. For some players lvl.20 or so, you'll find that you will be defeated within less than 2 hits... Even with a full deck of your best cards... But this is where you are going about the hunt totally wrong! First thing that you have to do is admit the fact that you CANNOT defeat this A.Faerie alone... Not even A.Faerie lvl.1... With that said, the best way to defeat these Arousals, is to depend on your friends and work together... ... That is the obvious way... But what I'd like to share is something LESS obvious. Lets assume you have a total of 100bp. Even with a full deck of your best cards, you can barely enough damage to the enemy. There is another better way to deal damage! The tip is to use a maximum of 3 cards. Specifically for A.Faerie hunting. These 3 cards should be your best 3 cards in your deck. Your 'best' cards might not neccessarily be the most costly, but they should give some good Attack/Life:Cost ratio... The bigger the ratio, THE BETTER. A good way to increase the ratio is to concentrate on leveling up your 3 best cards with Limit Breaks and Union. Remember, Cost DOES NOT mean strength. Cards like Leprechun is easilly one of the strongest cards in game right now with a very good Cost Ratio. Another good thing to keep in mind, is to choose cards with very high Attacks. Instead of using cards with high HP. Why? Lets do the maths... Assuming your top 3 cards only cost 25bp... and since you can only deal 1 time attack, you only do 15k damage... However, due to your max 100bp, you can attack up to 4x... Making the total damage be 60k. Because the fact that the match 'rotates your cards'... Bringing a full deck does not mean you're bringing a 'stronger' deck for attacking... ... Because Combos and Skills are based off luck. It is much much better to bring a deck with pure attacking stats... The mentality is to give as much damage as possible with as little cost. ... ... ... The other tip I'd like to share is "Finishing off a Faerie"... We know that normal Faeries sometimes evolves into an A.Faerie after you defeat them... Please listen this is very important... DO NOT FINISH OFF ANOTHER FRIEND'S FAERIE; if you have your own faerie to deal with!!! ''-Since you can only have a maximum ONE faerie contracted to your name at any time.'' I cannot stress how important this is... ... If you're truely hunting for arousals, DO NOT finish off a friend's faerie unless you've killed your own... You'd only get 'normal' cards in return. You are free to lower down their health, but do not kill them... ... That defeated normal faerie will not evolve simply because you have no more space to share any more undefeated faeries... Not only did you just killed off your own chance for encoutering a precious Arousal, but you also killed anyone else's chance entirely... ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ These are just afew tips/rants that I'd like to share. Feel free to make a wiki page out of this coz I dont know how. LOL... If you have any more Faerie hunting tips, please share! ^Inferno flamex Thank's for the guide. I've added the important points to the Boss page. Gedelgo (talk) 21:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC)